


Number One

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirihara gets upset, Jirou gets snarky, and many very serious threats are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One

Kirihara considered himself to be a pretty open guy. He didn't freak out (too much) when Marui and Jackal did all of that hugging and high-fiving on the court, and he didn't break any kneecaps when Niou and Marui occasionally started punching eachother during practice. Niou-senpai knew that Marui's face was off limits and that any long-term damage would be paid back, with interest.

Akutagawa Jirou didn't understand the rules. He was sneaky, waiting for Marui outside the lockeroom or at the drink machine after games. Akutagawa brought big, expensive boxes of chocolate and fancy imported cakes.

Marui never noticed that Akutagawa was slowly working his way toward inappropriate touching. Marui just took the food, smiled, and went on his way, usually sharing the food with Kirihara later that day.

Still, as Marui-senpai's "significant person," Akaya was honor-bound to intervene.

"Hey you." He grabbed a Hyoutei freshman by the shirt. "Where's the tennis court?"

The trembling freshman pointed toward the back of the school and ran away as soon as Kirihara released him. Pansy.

He found Akutagawa in the bleachers, curled up around his backpack and snoozing away. He was probably dreaming of Marui-senpai naked. Well, enough of that.

"Wake up." Kirihara kicked his rival to the ground. "We need to talk, Akutagawa."

The Hyoutei regular yawned and stretched his arms. "Huh? Who're you?" He wiggled a little until his head was on his backpack again. "Go away, m'sleeping."

"Stay away from Marui-senpai. Got it?" He started to leave, but a ball hit him in the head.

"I don't think you should be making those kinds of decisions." Akutagawa was awake now and grinning. "Let's play a game to see who stays away."

Kirihara loosened his uniform tie and cracked his knuckles. "I'll crush you."

  
*****

  
He was getting his ass handed to him. Akaya had never played against Marui-senpai before, but if this was what playing a volley specialist was like, Kirihara would pass. The ball never went where Akaya thought the ball should go. It swerved, it spun, it touched the net and dropped dead on the court. Akutagawa didn't play tennis, he played some weird circus game.

"You're no fun at all," Jirou yawned, his shoulders slumping and his eyes hooding over. "Just give up now so I can go take a nap."

Pop.

"Yukimura's gonna kick your ass when he finds out you've been playing an unofficial match." Marui stood atop the bleachers, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping. Next to him, Atobe looked equally disgruntled but not nearly as pretty.

Akutagawa ran from the court and up the bleachers before Kirihara had fully processed that Marui was there and, from the looks of things, really pissed off.

"Marui-sama!" Jirou jumped to tackle his idol but was clotheslined in midair by Atobe.

"Decorum, Jirou." Atobe put his hand out to help his teammate up. "Ore-sama told you to stop pestering other schools."

Finally, Kirihara made it to Marui's side. "Sorry senpai," he whispered. "You…won't tell buchou about this, will you."

"Yanagi already figured it out. Seiichi told me to tell you that you're benched the rest of the week. Sanada's got your new set of weights ready." Pop. "I won't tell them that your game was crap, though."

"Hey, you lost so no touching him," Jirou complained. "Marui-sama doesn't need losers."

Marui turned to Atobe. "I thought you said he wouldn't bother me anymore. We had a deal, remember?"

Atobe coughed and tried to straighten his posture – it was a little hard with Akutagawa draped all over him. "We'll not mention this incident again, nor will I hire a team of assassins to kill your boyfriend if he should step foot on my court again. Isn't ore-sama generous?"

Marui rolled his eyes and linked his arm with Akaya's. "I'll make sure Seiichi knows how nice you've been. I'm sure it'll gain you some mercy when he finds out about that fanletter you wrote Sanada."

Kirihara blinked. "He wrote fukubuchou a fanletter?" He eyed Atobe. "Gross. Let's leave, senpai, they're a bunch of freaks here."

Pop. "I'll let you treat me to dinner, since I just saved your ass."

Kirihara knew the smack to his rear was coming before he felt it. Marui-senpai had weird habits, too, but nothing as weird as being fukubuchou's fanboy. "Hey senpai, if I were a little taller, do you think I'd get some fanboys, too?"

Another pat. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You're still miles out of our league." Marui stopped walking a moment and considered it again. "I did see that Hiyoshi kid giving you the eye, though."

"Who?"

"Good answer."


End file.
